Sharing
by Fingersnaps
Summary: Tim's Christmas plans go awry, and Ziva comes to the rescue...


Ziva rounded the last aisle in the small Asian supermarket, she had the garlic and coriander naan bread she had come looking for, and once she had paid for her purchases she could head home, shower after her run and spend a lazy Christmas Day listening to her music, and reading. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of a familiar figure shuffling down the fresh produce aisle.

"McGee, what are you doing here?"

"Erm…I live round here too remember Ziva, I don't usually shop here…but there's not much open on Christmas Day."

"No. I mean, why are you not in San Diego with your family?"

He grimaced, and said through gritted teeth.

"I missed my flight last night, there was a traffic accident, everything was backed up and by the time I got to the airport…"

"Oh McGee, I am sorry, I thought after the arrests last night you would have time to make it."

"So did I, but I guess it wasn't meant to be…nothing in the apartment to eat, so I came down to get something…"

"And that is what you are having for your Christmas dinner?"

Tim looked down at the meagre contents of his basket. He'd walked up and down the aisles, but all he had to show for it was a box of cereal, and some milk. He shrugged and gave a lop-sided grin.

"Guess my heart isn't really in it…"

She laid her hand on his arm.

"I understand…McGee of course! You must come for dinner at my home. I have made a beef stew, I was going to freeze some, but I would be happy for you to come and share it with me."

"That's a really generous offer Ziva, but seriously, the mood I'm in I would not be good company. You should let this Grinch go home and spend Christmas alone."

Tim felt the slight sting of a gentle head slap.

"I do not know of any man who is less likely to be a 'Grinch'. I seem to remember Abby telling me how you went out on a limb last year to give a little boy the Christmas gift dearest to his heart. Let me at least prevent you from spending Christmas Day alone."

Tim bowed to the inevitable, she wasn't going to give up, so he might as well agree.

"Honestly Ziva, who wouldn't like to spend a day with you? If you're sure; I would love to come, but you must let me bring some wine."

Ziva smiled happily.

"There is no need, but yes – wine would be good."

"Excellent…what time would you like me to come over?"

"Well, my shopping is done; so why don't you just go home and collect the wine, I will have a quick shower and then we can 'hang out', is that the right term?"

He gave a quiet chuckle.

"Sure is…thanks so much for this Ziva, I mean I know you don't celebrate Christmas and all…"

"But I enjoy spending time in your company, and I would truly hate to think of you being alone today."

Tim arrived at Ziva's apartment an hour later, he'd showered and shaved; changed his clothes. He didn't want to show up looking like the 'couldn't care less, throw on the first sweatshirt you could find kind of guy'. Now, wine in hand he was walking up the stairs to Ziva's place, and he was surprised to see her waiting for him at the door.

"Welcome McGee! I was starting to think you were not coming."

"Sorry...took a little time to get myself presentable. Ziva; do you think, for today, you could call me Tim?"

She gave a warm smile, and ushered Tim into the living room.

"Welcome to my home...Tim. Come; sit, would you like coffee? I have just made a fresh pot."

"Coffee would be great. Ziva, I have to thank you again for this...I wasn't looking forward to spending the day alone."

"You should have called me...had we not met by chance..."

"Didn't want to share the misery I guess...thought I'd be better off by myself."

She placed the cups on the table, and sat down beside Tim.

"But it is good to share Tim. Do you remember - when I got my American passport? I was so happy, I was almost bursting, and I wanted to share that happiness with someone…with you."

"I seem to recollect I was the only one in the bullpen."

"And you think it would have made any difference if Tony had been there or Gibbs? They had not been with me on every step toward my citizenship…you had. Did Tony offer any support? Did he quiz me on the Constitution? Did Gibbs show up at my swearing in ceremony? Which of you said that this country would be lucky to have me? That was you Mc...Tim…throughout it all; you were by my side, offering support, why would I wish to share my joy at receiving my passport with anyone but you?"

She leaned toward him, and kissed his cheek. Tim smiled broadly, this day was turning our better than he could ever have imagined.

"It was my pleasure Ziva, and being there at your swearing in; that was a privilege. What you're doing for me today, that just proves I was right...we are lucky to have you."

"And I am lucky to have you Tim...As for today...I could not see you looking so downcast and abandon you...inviting you here for food...That is what friends do Tim…good friends, they share the bad times as well as the good."

THE END


End file.
